Computer networks can be used to allow networked devices, such as personal computers, servers, data storage devices, etc., to communicate and share resources. Network virtualization is often used in application development and testing to mimic hardware and software of a network. Indeed, many aspects of network hardware, such as network interface cards (NICs), network switches, host devices, cabling, etc., can be virtualized. Network virtualization can also be used to combine or subdivide one or more hardware-based networks into one or more virtual networks in order to improve efficiency, reliability, manageability, scalability, or other aspects of the network.